


The Prince of the Student Council

by Universal_Love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cussing, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Love/pseuds/Universal_Love
Summary: When Arthur's family moves to America, he gets sent to a school that used to be at the top but somehow hit rock bottom. Can he turn this school and it's students around? Or will he fall into darkness?





	The Prince of the Student Council

Standing in front of what was supposed to be Gakuen Academy, I couldn't believe this was the school I would be attending. The building was supposed to be a very put together and clean, almost like a castle from medieval times. All I see is a rundown, graffiti-covered school house that just has a few extra floors as if it's trying to look half arse elegant. Just standing here and thinking about how horrible it looks isn't going to get anything done though. Heading inside, I looked around for a student, teacher, anyone to help me find my way around. "Well, at least it looks better inside than outside... barely. I wonder why they don't take care of this place." 

 

"Hey! You over there!" Turning, I saw a bloke who looked around my age. But something... something about him sent chills down my spine. "Don't just stand there staring at me, I'm talking to you." As he made his way over to me, I almost made a run for it. But something in the back of my head told that would be a bad idea. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my school?"

 

"I beg your pardon? We're wearing the same uniform so what do you think I'm doing here?" That probably wasn't the best way to say that, but like hell am I going to just sit back and let this guy talk to me like that.

 

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too, huh?" Grabbing me by my blazer, he slammed me into the wall behind me. Luckily not hard enough to do any damage. His face was just inches away from mine, eyes staring into mine. They were filled with so many emotions, but the one that stuck out the most was fury. "Since you're new here, let me give you some advice. I run this school. Not only does this school belong to my family but I have a tight grip on the students here. They know not to mess with me. Listen to me and do as I say then you'll be on my good side. That's where you'll want to be. Get in my way and get on my bad side... well, let's just say the best case scenario for you is a scar or two on my pretty little face."

 

As he let go of me, I slid down the wall. He walked off down the hall leaving me where I was practically shaking where I sat, only stopping to look at me over his shoulder.

 

"Remember. Do not cross Luciano Vargas."

 

"What the bloody hell...?"

 

Finally getting my schedule after that odd encounter, I was sitting in my first class of the day. The classroom was pretty clean and well put together. A small handful of students were here which was surprising since this school was supposed to have over a hundred enrolled. I had thought I was transferring to the school of my dreams but it turned out to be the school of my nightmares. As the bell rang, no teacher came in. "No teacher? How are we supposed to learn anything?"

 

"You must be new if you don't know that."


End file.
